wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Jeweldancer
Jeweldancer belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description Jeweldancer is quite a huge dragon for her age, so much that some have started to suspect that she must have some NightWing blood in her. She looks enormous compared to her younger twin sister, who looked like a dwarf next to her, and she is almost larger than her really old mother. She looks like a normal RainWing, with no striking features except for the crown of lilies she always wears around her head to show that she's a princess. The royal dragon has the scale pattern of a normal RainWing, but her colors are of an unusual combination. She almost always keeps her main scales purple, and her wing membranes are a clashing shade of light green. The same green also line her underbelly and her frills. She is definitely not a dragon you can call beautiful, especially among all the vibrant colors of her tribe. However, she has a few colorful spots along the side of her body all the way down to the base of her tail, which are a different color each and are always there no matter what color her main scales are. She has fixed them in that pattern ever since she was a young dragonet, and they no longer alter with her emotion. Her colors vaguely resemble an aurora, but even she admits that her appearance isn't at all dazzling. Yet, her mother named her Jeweldancer because she claimed that the way the light shone on her scales made her look like a real gem. The princess is by no means a fat dragon, but her body is made up of sleek muscle, and to say she's weak would be a very foolish thing to do. She is a very good fighter, and her size alone is usually enough to make others feel intimidated. This, coupled up with the fierce look that she always carries in her crystal blue eyes, would be enough to make anyone who dared to threaten her think twice before doing something so stupid. She doesn't like jewelry very much (ironically due to her name), even though RainWings have started to keep treasure of their own after separating from the NightWings. She only wears her flower crown, and, very rarely a few rings and armbands here and there. Somehow, she claims that sun time doesn't recharge her as much as other RainWings, and she usually has to rely on eating to get most of her energy, resulting in her having a rather large (but by no means close to a MudWing) appetite. Personality Without question, this RainWing has one of the most... complicated personalities. She seems to have many contradicting qualities, and no one is quite able to wrap their head around the oldest princess. Jeweldancer is a very strong thinker, and she absolutely hates any half-baked plans or poorly executed strategies. She is very independent and strong-willed, often depending on these two qualities to get her through life. Despite her strong mind, she is not at all weak in terms of physical strength. She is very responsive to stimuli and can process information in her brain very quickly. Although she has very great leadership skills and her plans rarely go wrong, Jewel has absolutely no desire to be queen. She seems to loathe the very idea of it. Somehow, she likes the feeling of being in control, yet she absolutely despises the idea of having to manage an entire kingdom, although many believe that she's more than capable of doing just so. She is very smart and knows her way around everything - but she is seemingly hopeless in situations where she needs to socialize. Jewel thinks that talking too much is useless, and doesn't like working with anyone other than herself. This also means that she has extreme trust issues. In the same way, nearly no one trusts her at all. She has very little true friends in her entire life - all of them somehow manage to betray her and leave her alone in the end. There's always this little dilemma in her head - she was more than happy to be alone once more, yet somehow, she also deeply wishes for someone to be able to understand her. She's a tough one - she'll push through any challenge thrown at her without showing any hint of weakness - but she sometimes does let herself cry, even if she never lets anyone see her do it. Be it platonically or romantically, she seems very keen whenever someone shows an interest in her, even though she'll never show it. Jewel is secretly rather clingy, for she fears that those she cared about would one day leave her for good, something that has happened to her many times in the past. In the end, Jewel is actually a lonely dragon that needs company for someone who could understand her. She couldn't express her feelings well, often getting tongue-tied whenever she was asked to just speak without thinking it over. She has no idea what it means to "act naturally" anymore, as she is constantly on her toes, always warily watching out for anyone that might turn their backs on her. But that's exactly what makes her a formidable foe - she will never, ever let herself make careless mistakes that might cost someone's life, especially those that she holds dear to her heart. When you get past her facade she shows to everyone, she is a very protective and loyal soul that will fight tooth and claw to save those she loves and steer danger away from her kingdom. Many have mistaken her to be someone who hated her own kingdom, since almost all of her subjects know that her ultimate goal is to put her sister on the throne after her mother dies, but that's where they would be wrong. She may not ever want to be queen, but Jewel is a free spirit that couldn't be held back - neither by her own past or by anyone else. If anyone would be foolish enough to try and threaten the Rainforest Kingdom, the first one that will be charging to the front lines to attack the intruders would be this princess. She has plans before they could even see her coming, she might have already have you dead before you could make your first move, if you so much as hold a bad intention towards her family, or her subjects and home. Even when it comes down to a situation where she wouldn't have time to plan, that's hardly anything that'll stop her. To her, her heart didn't belong up there in the throne, where she could command dragons to do all the killing and fighting for her to defend her kingdom, no matter how well she does that. No, she wants to be in the fray of the battle, she wants to be alongside her soldiers whenever her home is threatened, she wants to put her life out on the line simply because of her hidden, but undying love for the goodness of her fellow RainWings. If she's away from home, just send word that the rainforest is in danger, and she'll fly through a blasted volcano to get there, simply so she could be there to do her part in protecting what's truly hers. History When Queen Rainshine first had Jeweldancer's and Dawnbringer's egg, everyone thought that it wouldn't survive, as eggs as large as theirs usually don't last long, or if they do, produce extremely deformed and twisted dragonets. To make things worse, King Dazzle had fallen deathly ill, and the fact that he had children was the only thing that was keeping him happy. All the healers had been dead sure that he wouldn't survive, although he even survived long enough to see both of his daughters hatch. Jewel's father only died when she was two years old, and that was far longer than any healer had predicted him to stay alive for. The oldest daughter quickly grown up to be big and strong and wise, despite her rather short temper, and was quickly becoming candidate for a good queen. Jewel, however, had no idea what her status and future meant at that moment, and she was more interested in playing with and taking care of her younger sister, Dawnbringer, who was way more weaker and gentler than her, but also much more vulnerable and frail. Skills/Abilities Jewel has no abilities that make her different from a normal RainWing. She is able spit venom and aim decently, but she rarely uses this ability. Her fighting skills are nothing short of impressive, and she is actually pretty strong physically, able to hold off dragons larger than her for a significant amount of time. The princess is not as talented as long-ranged fighting than she is at close range with a sword, as that is how she has trained to fight all along. She is also a smart one, knowing how to count her steps as well as predict her enemies' before striking herself. She enjoys riddles and mysteries, and has little trouble getting around these problems. Her one weakness is her terrible flight, for she cannot fly more than three minutes without collapsing. (she has no problem with others carrying her through the air though) As such, her wings are very weak and frail and they tear easily, but that doesn't impact her speed on the ground. She also climbs trees pretty quickly. She can camouflage well, another trait she's specifically proud of. Relationships Ask to be in here OCs only, no sonas. One OC per person. Rainshine: Dazzle: Dawnbringer: Quotes text text Trivia * Most of the RainWings call her Jewel in informal occasions. Only her mother and her sister know and call her as Aurora. * She doesn't like formality very much. She thinks that too many fancy titles and too many words in general are a waste of time. * Jewel is currently under training to be a warrior, although she is already more than ready to fight if anything goes wrong. In fact, she has used her brute strength and fighting prowess to keep away rogues more than once. * She dislikes flying and says that long periods of time in the air makes her feel dizzy and disoriented. * Unlike most RainWings, Jewel is quite alright with eating meat. In fact, she often prefers them over fruit. * She doesn't like using her venom too much, and if she does, she tries not to make it fatal. * Jewel also doesn't like killing, unless she absolutely has to. (not that she has a problem with it) * Oddly enough, she can be attracted to both genders but she has only ever been romantically interested in girls. * She absolutely despises fire and thinks that it shouldn't exist. She also hates heat in any form. * She is okay with math and appreciates math jokes very much. * Her favorite color is green and her favorite flowers are lilies of the purple variety. * Jewel is very fast but when she's in the air you can compare her to a newborn bird being thrown out of its nest. Gallery Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+